Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?
by valiumknights
Summary: He said "We should date." She smiled in return "I don't date wrestlers." He furrowed his brow for a moment. "Not even the really, really cute ones?" CHRIS SABIN / OC
1. and now i wonder what will become of us

I told you so...

* * *

"...Enziguri, enziguri, into the corner, baseball slide n' hesitation alright?" Chris nodded at his partner. "Alright, we're good. It's gonna be good." Alex smiled, trying to make the best of the situation. They were scheduled to lose to Beer Money. Again.

"How long have we got, man?" Chris asked, stretching out his arms. "We're on after knockouts." Chris rolled his eyes. Mid-card. Again.

They walked over to the face ramp, joining the small group of people gathered around a large flat screen monitor, showing the match unfolding out in the ring. In short, Kong was beating the shit out of everyone. Again.

Alex struck up a conversation with Jay, they were about to go into a feud with 'Lethal Consequences' in the next few weeks.

Chris sighed, looking up to the monitor. Kong threw Angelina across the ring by her hair. "Shit." He turned to look around, to see where the voice came from.

His eyes widened a little bit. It was a petite girl, one he hadn't seen before around these parts. Dark hair, dark eyes, she was watching the match with concern.

"She's a beast, huh?" Chris smiled down at her.  
She turned to look at him with hostility, before her eyes softened, seeing the small smile on his face and those sweet blue eyes she couldn't possibly tell him to screw off. "Yeah.. Glad I'm not in there, is all."

Chris smiled, nodding. "Haven't seen you around before." He said, eyes going back to the monitor to see Velvet thrown over the top rope. She hesitated for a moment, I mean, she didn't know this guy, she didn't need to tell him shit. "I work.. Worked for ROH."

He stuck his hand out, smiling. "I'm Chris Sabin." She smiled back, her dimples showing in the middle of her cheeks. He almost felt weak in the knees. She slid her hand into his, shaking it lightly. "Brody. Brody Will-"

She was cut off before she could finish he heard that old machine gun fire that signaled that he was needed in the ring. Like, now. "Duty calls." He sighed, dropping her hand.

He turned to nod at his best friend and in ring partner, following toward the curtain. Before he could reach out to pull the fabric back to step out into the view of the crowd, a hand pushed on his chest, and backed him into the wall. He looked at the woman with an eyebrow cocked, he had never had any problems with her before.

"Sabin-"  
"Yes, Angelina?"  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister."


	2. i'm just a girl out looking for love

Thank you all for the amazing response you hot babes, you.

* * *

"What?"  
"Nothing."

"No, seriously. What?"  
"Nothing, Jesus!"

Angelina stood up from the bar stool that sat next to her kitchen counter. She had been staring at her sister for the past half hour, with this look in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of carrot off the chopping board and popped it into her mouth.

Brody continued chopping, making dinner for her sister and her sister's best friend her first night there. What a guest. Brody could feel the blondes gaze on her, she felt like it was burning a hole in the back of her sweater. She dropped the knife to the board and looked up. "Okay, seriously you hussy, what?"

Angelina shrugged slowly, dragging her feet behind her as she walked to the fridge to get another beer. "Ohhhhh, nothinnnnnnggg." She sing-songed. Brody rolled her eyes, groaning.

"I saw you talking to Sabin." Ange blurted, Brody cocked an eyebrow. "Aaaannnnddd?"

Angelina shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought you should know about his, ahem, preference." Brody finally turned to look at her sister who was leaning against the fridge.

Brody grabbed the beer from her sisters slender fingers. "Oh yeah?" Ange nodded, crossing her arms. Brody took a drink.

"You know? him n' Shelley?"  
"What about them?"

"They're... You know..." Angelina held up her hand, limp at the wrist. It took a moment for her sister to catch on. "Jesus H Christ Angel, they're not gay." Ange held up her hands in defense. "Bi, Gay, whatever!" Crody laughed at her sisters ignornace, wishing she was in a nice hotel somewhere, anywhere. "Okay, whatever. I'm just saying, he's no good for you."

"He seemed sweet to me." "You know-" Velvet emerged from the bathroom, towel around her head in a pair of sweats. "Him and Taylor dated for like a day or something, and then he dumped her ass."

"See." Ange said, pointing her dark haired sister in the collarbone. "B-A-D News." "Maybe he's just not into blondes." Brody smiled, poking her back. Angelina laughed, throwing her head back. "/Everyone/ loves blondes."

Brody shrugged. "Anyhow, I think he's cute." She said it with this little smile, one her sister had seen before. "Boop. Don't." Brody laughed at the nickname.

"Apparently Taylor's still totally into him or something, like, puppy-dog weirdo stalker or some shit." Velvet said, opening one of those brightly colored vodka pops that come in a glass bottle. "There ya have it, sis. The women's champions man."

Brody smirked, "I suppose I should stay away, huh?" Ange cocked a brow. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be stepping on anyone's toes now, would I?"


	3. its crazy that you takeup all of my time

Banner, Banner, Banner.  
Mark, Mark, Mark.

I _really _love you guys.

* * *

Chris stood infront of his bag, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"What's up man, you're not even dressed yet."  
Chris turned to be greeted with a smirk from his best friend, and partner Alex. He un-furrowed his brows and spoke; "Just choosing."

"Choosing what?" Alex asked, walking closer to his friend. "Just clothes." Chris replied. The last time Chris had acted like this was- "It's that chick isn't it! You want to look all hot for that chick!" Alex yelled, poking his friend in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Dude! Shut Up!" Chris whispered harshly, grabbing his spiky haired best friend by the shoulder, pulling him closer to whisper to him. "You don't want other people hearing do you?-" "Hearing what, Sabintron."

Sabin sighed. It was just Joe.  
"Nothing man, just chick talk."  
"Yeah. Angelina's sister-chick talk." Chris smacked Alex as hard as he could. "Ow, mannnnn!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Angelina's sister? As in Williams. As in Brody?" It was Robert Roode, Ange's training pal from back in the Canada days. He had stuck his head in the open locker room door. Sabin shrugged, "Yeah."

Robert and Joe exchanged a look, before laughing out loud at the younger boy. Chris crossed his arms over his shirtless chest. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing, good luck with that one." Joe had worked with Brody when she used to PA for the owner of Ring of honor wrestling. She was a really sweet girl, intelligent, funny. "Well, what's wrong with her chuckles?" Chris asked Robert, getting frustrated.

Robert held up his hands in surrender, walking in and sitting on one of the benches. He had known the two girls for years as he and Angelina had gone to the same wrestling school in Canada, and Brody, although not a wrestler, was never too far from her sister's side.

"Nothing man, nothing. She's a cute kid. If you're lucky enough to get past Ange I'm sure you'll be a cute couple but..." "But?" "Don't be looking for a relationship or anything."

Chris snorted. "Relationship? Me? Whatever man. I just think she's hot." Alex laughed at his friend, along with Robert. Chris couldn't help but feel as if he was being mocked. "Whaaaaat?"

Alex sighed, patting his friends bare shoulder as if he were his Dad, giving meaningful advice. "Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. If there's one thing /everyone/ knows about you... It's that you're incapable of having emotionless sex."

Chris was shocked, he couldn't believe his best friend had said that in front of an almost full locker room of 'the boys.'

"It's true, Sabin." Joe smiled, coming out of the bathroom.  
"Common knowledge." Kazarian yelled from the showers.  
"Seriously dude, I've known you for like six months and I already know it's true." Creed grinned.

Chris laughed, "You all have no idea, alright! What about Taylor?"

The locker room fell silent, all trying to contain their laughter. Petey walked into the room, already grinning. "Oh come on Sabin, I bet you still feel a little bit guilty." Sabin groaned, raking his hands over his face. "What is this, fuck with Chris day?" Petey snickered, "Only if you promise not to get too attached." The room erupted in laughs.

"Sorry, man." Alex stated, slapping his friends shoulder again. He really felt bad for starting this rib fest.

"Look, Sabin. I'm just saying..." Robert said, getting up to walk closer to him. Escaping the younger guys, having a field day with this joke. "She's probably not one you want to be going for, I mean, especially after the whole Taylor fiasco."

Alex nodded in agreement, Robert seemed to know his shit. "Especially when she's related to that she-beast..." He mumbled to his friend. Robert frowned but couldn't help but give a little laugh. He loved Ange n' all but... She was pretty much a psychopath.

"Now." Robert smiled. "Go put some fucking clothes on."


	4. i swear i won't tell a soul

Chris took a large sip of his water. He and Alex, along with Petey and Jay had been going over their match for a few hours, getting everything perfect.

"You guys flying home tonight?" Alex asked Jay, slapping his back. "Nah, I'm driving back to my parents place for the week before coming back for tapings." Petey jumped out of the ring, running over to the taller guys to go back to the locker room.

"Fuck man, It's really cold in here." Petey said, pushing the locker room door open. All men laughed, seeing Joe asleep on the couch with Chris's PSP laying on his stomach.

"Joey!" Alex screamed in the larger mans ear, ruffing up his hair. Joe slapped his hands away groaning, before opening his eyes. "Whoa, where the fuck am I?" Chris laughed. "Locker room big fella."

Joe stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Shit, is it really cold in here or is it just me?" "That's what I said!" Petey yelled from the showers.

"I'll be back in a sec, Kirst called." Alex grinned, walking out of the room with his phone in hand. Joe chuckled, "How's stuff with you and _Brooooo-dy_." He grinned, batting his eyelashes as Chris.

The motor city machine gun laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing. I've decided to sit this one out." The room froze. "Sit this one out?" Petey laughed, coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Chris sat down on a bench, propping up his feet on his luggage.

"I mean. After all the stuff with _you know who_ I should probably lay low for a while." Alex came back into the room laughing. "What?" Chris asked him, eyebrow raised. "Told you guys he couldn't have emotionless sex..." Chris groaned, throwing his wrestling boot toward his partner.

"I got in enough shit for Taylor from Dixie, I don't need it again alright." "What he really means is he knows she'd reject him. Hard." the room laughed as Chris stood and grabbed his bags.

"Fuck you clowns, I've got a plane back home to catch. Call your own taxi, Patrick." Chris smiled smugly, before the door was thrown open to reveal a very panicked Eric Young.

"EY, what's wrong?"  
EY panted, clutching his chest. "Snowing."

The guys looked around, thinking EY had finally gone insane.  
Forecast for today wasn't the warmest but definitely not snowing.

Joe stood, taking a few strides out of the room. A few moments later Joe walked back in. "Uh. I guess there isn't gonna be any flights out tonight. It's snowing pretty bad out there."

Chris groaned, could this week get any worse?  
He sat back down. "It's cool guys, we can drive back to mine and sleep it off. It's only like 20 from here." Joe smiled like he was captain-save-the-day. "Where's your car at?" Alex asked.

"Oh."  
"Oh what?"  
"Sonjay."  
"Where's sonjay."  
"Doing Val at a motel."  
"Oh, Jesus Chr-"

There was a slight knock on the door. Joe turned, opening it back up. "Oh! Hey B!" Joe grinned, hugging the small girl as she smiled. "Just came to drop this off to EY." EY smiled, it was his contract renewal, he couldn't help but hug her.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few weeks." She smiled, waving before walking out the door. "B, wait!" Joe yelled, walking out after her. He returned seconds later with a sly smile on his face.

"Joel. What did you do, you sly dog." Alex grinned, already catching on.  
"Oh Nothing. We're just gonna meet Brody at her car. She'll drive us back to mine for the night."

"What was that, Sabintron?" Petey asked.  
"I didn't say anything." Sabin spoke.  
"Oh really? I thought I heard you yell shotgun." Shelley grinned.  
Chris groaned, rolling his eyes. He should have never said anything about not getting with Brody, because now all they were going to talk about _was_ him getting with her.

Chris sighed. It was going to be a long, long night.  
Before they knew it, they were all in Brody's four wheel drive. Shivering from cold and talking amongst themselves.

Chris was trying to keep his mouth shut, looking out the window as Brody drove silently, ignoring all the chaos in the back of her car.

He stole a glance at her, she was staring head on and seemed not to be bothered by the cold in her T-shirt and jeans. He caught sight of something on her arm, a tattoo.

"Holy shit." He laughed to himself, even though she could hear him.  
"What, holy shit?" She asked, sounding less than friendly. She wanted him and he was ignooring her and she didn't like it.

"Your uh. Arm. '_It all comes back to you, you're going to get what you deserve. try and test that, you're bound to get served._' That's Sublime right? They're pretty much my favorite band."

Brody smiled. "Well then, not just a pretty face you are."  
Chris felt something weird, heat in his face. Holy shit. Was he blushing?

Brody lent forward and squinted, trying hard to see through the snow. "This is it right Joe?" "Sure is, Boop." He smiled, leaning forward in his seat to see the smile grow on Brody's face, hearing the nickname.

"What are you doing now, B?" Sonjay asked, squished between Lethal and Petey. "I gotta head back, _I_ have a _real_ job." Brody smiled into the rear view mirror. "You know you can come up for a drink if you want to, drive back when the snow lays off..." Joe spoke. Brody sighed, shaking her head. "I've been working here two weeks and I'm already behind Joel." He nodded, patting her head. "Alright, Boop."

Joe got out of the car, followed by Alex, who was followed by Lethal, Sonjay, Petey, and EY. Chris cleared his throat, still sitting in the passenger seat. "You know. You should come up.. It's bad out here and..." He turned to look at her. She was doing this thing where she bit her lip and she smiled a little.

"Please. Come up and just have one drink..." She grinned, turning off the car. "Okay. One drink."


	5. i wanna rob you of your game face

_Thanks you ladies, really. ♥  
_

"I'm out man, I'm out."

"Oh, come _on _man, It's only... 2AM!" Alex Shelley yelled after the large samoan man as he retreated up the stairs toward his bedroom. Petey and EY were out by midnight, not up for a big night of drinking. Jay had called his girl and fallen asleep on the couch in the basement, and Sonjay was passed out- Pants-less, I might add on the floor. All that was left now was Brody, Alex, and Chris. They were all around the dining table, rugged up in jumpers and blankets and passing around a bottle of vodka. To keep warm, of course.

"Okay-" Alex almost dropped the bottle, but recovered it with as much poise and grace a man with half a bottle in him could. "-Truth, or dare." He pointed his finger in Brody's direction. Eyes half closed she answered, "Truth." Chris asked the question before Alex even had time to collect his drunken thoughts. "You and Joe? You know, you ever-" Chris wiggled his eyebrows, causing Brody to throw her head back in laughter before covering her mouth and quieting down, trying to be as ladylike as possible.

"No, no! God _no_!" She giggled, passing the bottle to Chris. He shrugged, mumbling a 'just asking' before taking another swig. "Alright. Truth or dare, B-romeo?" Alex grinned in the direction of his tag partner. "Dare." Chris smiled back. "I dare everyone to drink!" Alex yelled with arms raised triumphantly in the air. Chris took a drink, then Brody, then Alex.

"Truth or dare, Babybear?" Alex smirked at the name. "Dare, bitch." He grinned. Brody laughed. "Dare ya to write your name in the snow." She grinned. Alex fained shock, placing a hand to his heart. "Bro-delina Williams. Are you actually asking me to expose myself in the negatie thousand degree weather outside to write my name in the snow, for your own sick amusement? How _dare_ you." Brody and Chris exchanged an amused look, trying not to laugh.

"Actually. I gotta pee." Alex said, getting up from the table and running out the door. The pair watched in amausement as Alex un-zipped his pants and proceeded to leave his mark.

"You've been especially quiet this evening, Mr. Sabin..." Chris pulled his eyes away from his best friend who was seeming to have difficulty with the X in his name and looked over to Brody, who was staring right back at him. "Oh really? Have I?" She nodded. He shrugged, pouring a new round into the three shot glasses sitting in the center of the table. "I guess your just terrible conversation." He smiled smugly, lowering his voice and leaning closer to her. She smirked. She bit back a reply. _I'm good at alot of other stuff with my mouth, let me show you..._

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, leaning in just a little bit. "Although, talking isn't really what I'm interested in-"

"Geeze, I leave for thirty seconds and your all ready to get your mack on!" Alex laughed, running back into the house, closing the door behind him. Chris leaned back into his seat and coughed, trying to breathe regularly. "Sit down, Shelley." Brody half mumbled, half groaned.

"Okay! Who's next!" Alex grinned, clapping his hands together. "Sabintron! Truth or dare!" Chris stretched his arms above his head, not even thinking about it. "truth." The second it was out of his mouth he regretted it.

"What really happened with you and Taylor?"  
Chris looked to Alex for help, a sign, something!

"That's my cue, folks." Alex smiled, slapping his best friend on the back before leaving the room, going to sleep on the couch in the den. Chris looked back to Brody who was still staring right at him. Fuckin' Alex. She crossed her arms, smiling at how obviously uncomfortable he was.

"Hmmmm... What _really_ happened?"  
"I've heard a couple of things..."  
"From-"  
"Everyone..."

Chris swallowed, his voice ready to crack from nervousness alone. "Uh." "You know if you don't tell the truth you have to drink double, Christopher."  
"We- Uh. We." Brody bit her lip, she had to admit she enjoyed seeing him squirm, in a totally non sexual way of course.

He sighed, there was no way out this time. "We fucked."

Her eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting that kind of honesty.

"Oh?"  
"Once. Just once. It was like her second, third night or something... She said she always wondered what I was like... Watching me on TV. One thing led to another. The rest is history." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Wooooooow."

Prolly not something the girl your really, really, _really_ hoping to get with in the next two to three hours is happy to hear.  
"I don't usually do that kind of thing. She just thought we were gonna get married or some shit, I had to get out of there."

He sighed, regretting the night allllll over again.  
"Look, Brody I'm not that kind-"  
She began to laugh, this heartwarming laugh that really calmed him down. She reached over, placing her hand on top of his. "Chris, chill out. I just wanted the goss." She grinned. He took a deep breath, letting it out slow from relief.

He smiled and nodded, before throwing back his shot. "I think we should probably go to sleep now, before you think of any other embarrassing story's to pull out of me." Chris stood, wobbling a bit. She laughed at him, standing up with all the grace and balance in the world. She sure could hold her drink.

"I think you're right, Mr. Sabin."  
"You gotta stop calling me that, B. It's driving me _insane_."  
She grinned at the raunchiness of his slurr.

"You're downstairs?" She asked.  
"Yeah, in the den. With Alex. Separate beds though, we're not into _that_."  
She laughed slightly, slipping her hands into the pockets of her jeans.  
"Your upstairs? Spare bedroom?" He asked. She nodded.

"Allrighty then, I guess I'll see you in-"  
Before he could say another word, she kissed him. Nothing major, just a peck on the lips. But enough to shut him up.

She pulled back, grinning. Knowing he was totally wrapped around her finger. She could see it on his face, he wanted her. She loved it.  
He smiled down at her.

"Night, Sabi-"  
He didnt let her finish this time, placing a hand either side of her face to pull her face to his.  
Planting possibly the most electric kiss of her life on her mouth. He lingered, drawing circles on her cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled back, grinning at the gobsmacked look on her face. "That-" Chris smiled, walking backwards away from her. "Is how you say goodnight."

Once he had dissapeared down the stairs she touched a hand to her lips, eyes still wide.  
"You're just full of suprises, aren't you Sabin?"


	6. lover, you should've come over

_Okay, so there's yet another Shelley story in the works.  
and I would really like an OC to be Sabins GF.  
Any takers? Just message- First come, first serve ♥  
_

_not really proud of this chapter really._

Brody sighed, staring up at the roof.  
Usually when she had consumed this much alcohol sleep came easily. Tonight? No such luck. She just had this feeling in her stomach, she couldn't sleep. Not yet.

It was that point in the night where it wasn't pitch black anymore. Everything was kind of dark blue. There was noise outside her door, creaking. Slow creaking. Not like some one running to the nearest restroom to spill their guts. like _sneaking_.

She squinted as the door opened, eyes adjusting to the sudden influx of light flooding in from the hallway.

"Joe?"  
She didn't know why she felt disappointed.

"Hey doll, you okay in here?"  
She smiled, nodding slowly. "All good in the hood."  
He smiled, "Night, babydoll." Closing the door behind him.

She sighed laying back down, bunching the blankets up to her neck. Joe had lent her a shirt but it realy wasn't warm enough to not be wearing pants. Her eyelids began to get heavy. She yawned, closing them slowly.

She was more than ready to get some well deserved shut eye.  
Until she heard a knock on the door.

"Joe, I'm fine! Go to sleep!"  
The door swung open, she cringed at the light.

"What?"  
"Oh. Chris. I thought-"  
"Sorry." He said, taking a step into the room to shut the door and stop the burning, burning light hitting and destroying her retnas. "No, it's okay." She giggled. Yes, GIGGLED.

He stopped for a second. He didn't expect to be in her room that quickly.  
"What's up, Sabin?" She whispered, suddenly realizing that Petey and Eric were in the room to the left of them, and Joe to the right.

He smiled sheepishly. "Uh. Couldn't sleep." He slipped his hands into the pockets of his track pants. She couldn't help but look him up and down, that dark blue light giving just enough so that she could see how tight his wife beater clung to his chest and stomach. Chris laughed a little, "I don't know why I came here but just so you know-" "Get in, Sabin."

He smiled wide as she threw the covers back, exposing her 'Samoan Submission Machine' shirt, and bare legs. Sabin picked up the sheets, preparing to climb in but stopped. "Wow. Joe never looks this good in that shirt." He spoke, staring directly at her legs. She rolled her eyes, adjusting herself so that she was more covered.

He felt his cheeks grow hotter, climbing into bed with her. He sighed contently, laying his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "So..." He stated. She smiled, biting onto her bottom lip. He looked over at her and chuckled. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny, chuckles?" He looked back at her.

"Your lip, you keep chewing on it like that there'll be nothing left for fun stuff." She rolled her eyes again. "You know, I always thought of you as the less dirty of the pair but-" "Who? Me n' Alex?" "Yeah." She smiled. Chris laughed, "Trust me, I _am_ the less dirty one."

She laughed. Before sighing. Then yawning.  
"So..." He said once more.  
"Since you know _all_ about my previous relationship-" "That was a relationship?" She smiled. He groaned. "Yes. Now, what about you? You're last guy... or girl... I don't judge." He grinned.

She laughed, punching him in the arm that lay under the covers. "Nothing to tell. Completely standard relationship. Mutual ending. Nothing as scandalous as you, Mr. Sabin." His breath hitched in his throat when she said that. He had to hold in a groan. She cringed, "Sorry. Chris. Just Chris."

"No i-it's okay. Uh. So, how long ago?" She scratched her head. "Uh. twoyears." His jaw dropped, "Did you just say two years!?" He yelled. She slapped a hand over his mouth. She whispered to him, "Sabin. Shut up. You're so fucking loud."

He nodded and she let go of his face.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's just... Two years ago?"  
She nodded, snuggling further into the covers, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and die.

"Dee.. I'm sorry, I mean..." He snuggled down further too, so they were perfect eye level and their faces were inches from touching. "...When was the last time you had sex?"

She couldn't help but laugh. He was so serious, it was funny. "Brody, Brody. This isn't funny.. This is your well being!" He spoke, making her laugh more, and continue laughing for some time. He laughed along, feeling as if it were contagious. "Man, I hope it was good coz that's a freakin' long time." He chuckled.

When he saw the look on her face he wanted to die. "Oh, Jesus Christ. He was terrible wasn't he." She pulled the covers over her face to hide the blush. Preparing to die from embarrassment in 3- 2-

Chris ripped the covers from her face to be starring right into her eyes. He had something witty and comforting to say but in the process of grabbing the covers he ended up in very close proximity to her, and the way the light was hitting her just made her seem so flawless. He couldn't help it.

He leaned in, their lips almost touching. He froze there, noses touching but nothing else yet. He Looked into her eyes to make sure it was okay. He didn't need approval, she leaned up, capturing his lips. He slid his hand to the back of her neck to keep her there, not wanting it to end... ever.

Eventually, he had to come up for air. He pulled back, their eyes meeting again. "Uh. Sorry. Brody. I." He sat back, retreating under the covers.

They lay side by side now, both staring at the ceiling.  
"Uh. Night." He said.  
She nodded, although he couldn't see. "Night.. Chris."


	7. you're stellar

_Thank you all so much, seriously.  
It truly means the world to me._

_Just a quick one to tell ya how much I love ya._

"Good morning." Chris smiled, walking down the stairs to the kitchen where all of his friends stood. Joe and Alex exchanged a look and Petey and EY burst into laughter. Lethal rolled his eyes and Sonjay continued to eat his toast.

"Someone's chirpy this morning." Joe chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. The snow had subsided and they were all ready to fly home." Chris shrugged, "Slept well, I guess." He mumbled, grabbing a coffee.

"I'd probably sleep pretty freakin' well if I was underneath Brody too..." Sonjay yelled, holding his hand above his head, looking around his friends, practically begging for a high five. "Oh, come on guys!"

Chris held his hands up in defense. "Whoa man, nothing happened." Chris spoke, taking a sip. Alex smirked, "All I know is when I left you two you were lookin' pretty darn cosy." Chris rolled his eyes. "Look, I slept in her room but nothing happened okay, well... iguesssomethinghappened." "Wait!" Joe yelled. "What the hell was that last part!" Joe grinned.

"It was really nothing. We kissed, that's all. Nothing, high school shit." Sonjay grinned, slapping his friend on the back. "Where is the lucky lady, huh?" He grinned.

"She had to leave, her sister was calling, she had to go to work." Chris sighed, sitting at the kitchen table. "Aw, poor Sabey-Wabey." Petey grinned, pinching his cheek. "Next time you pull back a stump, fun size." Chris groaned.

"Alright Bromeo, we gotta plane to catch." Alex smiled, slapping his back. I guess your gonna have to wait another week to see your Juliet...


	8. i'm all over you

"Good morning, sunshine." Velvet grinned as her best friends little sister walked through the door quietly, thinking they were both still asleep. "Where were _you_ last night?" Velvet smiled, sipping her coffee slowly. Brody whispered to the brunette vixen. "Please V, don't tell Ange I'm here yet... I just wanna get some rest.." Velvet grinned, nodding.

As soon as Brody turned she ran directly into her big sister, knocking her to her butt. "Hello there, my darling baby sister." Angelina yelled at her, Brody's head throbbing every syllable. "Oh God." Brody groaned, clutching her head in her hands.

Ange held out her hand to help her baby sister to her feet. "Well Lucy, You got some 'splainin to do." Ange spoke, making Brody laugh, then groan from the throbbing. Ange rolled her eyes, going to the kitchen in the little apartment. "You were with Joe, yes?" Brody nodded, sitting at the kitchen counter. "You were with Sabin, yes?" Brody bit her lip but stopped, smiling when she remembered what Sabin said when she did that last night... And how he smelt... and how his lips tasted...

"BRODY!" Brody came back to reality.  
"Yes, what?" She looked between her sister and Velvet like a total ditz.

"Oh god, what did you do with that boy?" Ange groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nooooo-thinnngggg!" Brody yelled, crossing her arms and pouting. She was a big girl now. She could do what, or in this case who she wanted. Even if she didn't get a chance to last night.

"Aw! That's so cute! She's _totally_ in love with him." "Oh, but don't you remember Velvet? She doesn't believe in love anymore, you know... Phil?"

Brody rolled her eyes, wishing they would just let her go to sleep this off so she could get to work in the next three hours. "Oh! That's right! And how could you possible live without him, right? I mean he was just so prefect..." Velet sighed dreamily, batting her eyelashes at the younger girl.

Brody groaned, "Can you just leave me alone?" She pleaded. She really didn't need to be reminded. "Seriously Brody, I don't know what it is with you and picking shitty guys." Ange spoke, angrily, grabbing a bagel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brody asked, standing up. "Oh no." Velvet sighed, shaking her head at the pair. "Chris totally hit it and quit it on Taylor, and as much as that little shrimp annoys me, it's not right." Brody rolled her eyes. "He told me about that, and it wasn't what everyone thinks-" "And Phil-" "Shut up, if you know what's good for you Wiliiams." Brody said, pointing her finger right in the shocking blondes face.

Angelina sighed. "He was a piece of shit, and I'll never forgive him and you shouldn't either. But you need to find someone nice, Brody." Brody shook her head at her sister. "And you need to mind your own business." Angelina sighed. "Did you tell Chris about Phil then? Seeing as you had such a deep and meaningful conversation-" "No, I didn't all right. Not everything."

"Lying already? Girl, I love it!" Velvet grinned, patting Brody's back.  
"Great then, you're obviously gonna have a great relationship." Ange smirked.

"Who the fuck said anything about a relationship, huh? Who the fuck said I even liked the guy, do you ever think I just wanted to screw him?" Brody grinned, seeing the disgusted look on her sisters face. "Oh god, I'm gonna barf." Ange said, fake gagging. Angelina recovered, shaking the thoughts of her sister and anyone out of her head.

"Look, I'm just saying... You running around your workplace falling in love and getting hurt again is the last thing anyone needs."

"Trust me sis, Love has nothing to do with it." Brody grinned, wiggling her eye brows, retreating into her bedroom.

Angelina actually felt vomit rise in the back of her throat.


	9. what you do to me

_thanks alot, ladies._

"Sabin..."  
"Sabin..."  
"Sabin..."  
"JOSHUA HARTER!"

Chris's eyes snapped open, he wasn't asleep- not yet. His tag team partner was sitting next to him in that plane seat closest to the aisle.

"Whaaaaat mannnn?" Chris groaned, pulling out his ear buds. He shut off his I-pod as Alex began to speak. "I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes dude, what the hell is up."

"Nothing dude, just tired, thinking." Chris's sentence tapered off, as he stared out the window.

"Well, whatever loverboy, buckle up, were almost there." Chris snorted at the brunette, "Me? loverboy.. More like _you_... loverboy." Alex laughed. "You're not even forming come backs properly, just shut up before you really embarrass yourself."

Chris pouted, sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, stop being a child. You're just pissed she hasn't tried to call you."

Chris laughed loudly, making most of the plane look in their direction. Alex smiled smarmily, waving back to some of the younger ladies. "No, I'm just sick of your face." "You can be rude to me all month but it's not gonna make her dig you."

"Oh!" Chris yelled, turning 90 degrees in his seat to be looking right at Alex. "She digs me, trust me _Patttrickkk_, she digs me." "Oh really, _Joshhhhhu-ah_ coz from what I heard she left that morning in quite a rush, and all you did was kiss the poor girl, chuuuuuuump."

Chris frowned. "Dude, your being too mean."  
Shelley chuckled, slapping the older man on the head. "Sorry bud, I'm just keepin' it real."

"Keepin' it real? You been watching cribs on MTV again?"  
Alex put his head down. "Jay Z was on."

Chris laughed, sitting back in his seat.  
"Look man, she's a sweet girl, a looker too... I just don't trust her."  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "Are _you_ gonna play the caring sister in this little play?"

Alex snorted, picking up his magazine.  
"Whatever, _smell-ey_. She will be mine-" Chris spoke, chanelling Wayne of Wayne's world fame. "-Oh yes, she will be mine."


	10. washing you out of my hair &my mind

_Uh. Set up. It's pretty bad, not gonna lie._

There was a knock on her door. She smiled as she turned around, seeing her sister in the snug fitting black and white number that she and her sister picked out for all the bridesmaids. "Sup babe?" Brody grinned, turning back to the mirror to place finishing touches on her make up.

"Uh. Baby." Angelina smiled the bst as she could, walking closer to her sister. Brody smiled as Velvet walked in, her eyes red and her smile forced. She knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Brody asked, dropping her lipstick to the table.  
Ange took a deep breath. "God, baby. I'm so sorry I'm the one that has to tell you..." "Is it Phil!? Is he okay?" Brody began to panic.

"Baby. Phil isn't coming."  
"What? Why? Why not? What's going on?" Brody felt the tears well in her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry till after pictures. Angelina picked up one had while Velvet picked up the other. "He called about five minutes ago. He's not coming baby."

Brody sat up in bed, she turned to the alarm clock. "Shit." She groaned, it was a taping day, and she was already late. She ran into the bathroom to throw on the shower, not giving it enough time to heat up she jumped into the only semi-warm water. Just what everyone needs after a nightmare. She jumped out, grabbing a towel and going into the bedroom to pick something to wear.

"Brody! You ready!?" She heard her sister yell.  
"Fuck." She groaned, pulling on her underwear while searching for her favorite pair of blue jeans. Almost falling over she pulled on a long sleeve black shirt. "Give me five minutes, Ange!" Brody yelled. She ran into the bathroom, grabbing her make up and shoving it into her pockets. She grabbed the hairdryer and turned it on, blasting her raven locks till they were just damp. She ran her fingers through it before tying it back. Messy chic is in right?

She grabbed some flats and walked to the kitchen, panting.  
"That was ridiculously fast." Angelina smiled, turning to see her sister.  
"Slept. In. Makeup. In. Car." She panted.

Ange sighed, crossing her arms. "Phil dream again?"  
"Just let it go, Ange." Brody grumbled, walking out the front door. Shoes in hand.

"I will." Ange sighed. "When you do."


	11. we can make this last

_Suuuuuup ladies. I just wanna take a sec to say I'm really sorry for not replying and posting as frequently as I should. I've been having alot of trouble with my computer for a little while, I actually don't have a keyboard at the moment so I'm using the little On-Screen keyboard thingy. So hopefully, by the end of tomorrow I'll have a keyboard and I'll be able to reply n' shiiiiiiiiit. I'd also like to thank you all so, so much for reviewing: Seriously, it means the world to me- especially getting reviews from writers I admire, and it's always a good way to make new friiiiiends. So drop me a line ladies, good or bad. Much love _

_Oh, and as for the Phil Brooks thing... You'll have to wait and see, AHAHA-  
(Really, I haven't gotten that far in the story yet, but seeing as you all see to be enthusiastic about young Punker, he may make an appearance.)_

"Hey."  
"Shit!" Brody recovered, almost dropping the coffee in her hand.  
"Shit, sorry Bee. I didn't mean to scare you." Chris laughed as she turned around. It had been a week since _that night_, and now they were back at the impact zone Chris was taking his opportunity.

"Well, yeah, sneaking up behind me to whisper in my ear prolly isn't the best way to go about not scaring me." He chuckled, mumbling a quick 'sorry, sorry.'

"Dang girl, you look good." He smirked, not backing off.  
She laughed heartily, "Yeah, I'm runnin' on two hours sleep and ready in ten minutes, don't lie to me Sabin, especially while talking like a ghetto fabulous Sonjay."

Chris laughed. "Brody, I'm serious. You look gorgeous." He smiled warmly as they made eye contact. "Uh. I. Thank. I gotta go." She said, trying to push past him to give Dixie her now probably cold coffee. He touched her arm, stopping her.

"Look. I just.. I came here to ask you if maybe you might wanna, you know, not tonight if you don't want to, like maybe next week sometime or maybe tomorrow if your still here or like-" He stopped, scratching the back of his neck. "Go out with me."

She was taken aback by his sudden shyness. She laughed a little, looking to the floor. This wasn't how this was supposed to be working.

"I can't."  
Chris's eyes widened. "What?"  
"I... Can't." She spoke with little conviction.  
He crossed his arms, these mixed signals were a total boner kill.

"You can't?"  
"I don't date wrestlers." She smiled, turning her back on him.  
"Not even the really cute ones?" She couldn't help but swoon. He truly was adorable.

She sighed, shaking her head even though she was no longer facing him. She began to walk towards the exit, proud of herself. She would be the one to make the first move, she knew it.

"Broooooody. Just **One** Date!" His yell echoed throughout the catering area. The catering area that was filled with almost every wrestler on the roster. She turned to face him. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. The entire room was standing, staring at the pair.

Brody fucking hated crowds.  
"I. Uh. Um."  
"Oh come on, Williams! You're not gonna embarrass me in front of all these good people are you?" Chris grinned, holding out his arms to motion to all the wrestlers surrounding them.

There was silence for a moment.  
"Oh come on, darlin! He's dumb as hell but he'll pay for everything!" Everyone laughed as James Storm yelled across the room.

Chris didn't even flinch. He just held eye contact with the raven haired beauty at the exit. Brody took a deep breath, holding up one finger, mouthing to the x-divison star. "One date."

Chris grinned as she walked out, and the room went back to normal. He stood in the exact same spot for the longest time. Alex slapped his back, "Good job man, you risked being publicly humiliated by a cute chick and got a date out of it... You okay?" Chris turned to his best friend with a huuuuge grin on his face. "Me? I'm fucking awesome."


	12. you don't scare me

_thank you all so much  
i'm in a songfic mood..._

Brody took a deep breath, stepping into the living room.  
She cleared her throat. Angel didn't even look up from her magazine.  
Velvet smiled looking at the younger Williams sister standing in the middle of the doorway. "Well..." Angel spoke.

They had spent the past hour having the 'just because I wasn't in catering doesn't mean I didn't hear every word from everyone else' fight. In the end Brody won, batting her thick lashes and forcing tears to the top of her big brown eyes, whimpering oh-so melodramatically "Don't you just want me to be happy?"

How could she lose?

"You're wearing that?"  
Brody put her hands on her hips, frowning. "Problem, Williams?"  
Angel looked her up and down again. Her hair was up. Tight, tight jeans. brown tank top with a bunch of jewelery previously borrowed from Lauren backstage. She actually looked really good. But was she gonna let her sister know that? Hell no.

But what could she say? Her job description called for her to parade around in less and less every week. "It's fine." Velvet smiled at the two, clapping her hands together. "When's he getting here?" She grinned.

"Oh, he's waiting downstairs... but I wanted to ask something..."  
Ange stood up, grabbing her car keys off the table. "Come on, V. She wants up to go out for the night." Angelina smiled at the shorter, younger woman.

"She does?" Velvet asked, sounding completely naive. "Yes. She does. So she can bring that poor unsuspecting boy back here." Angelina smirked, not taking her eyes off her sister.

"Oh. _Ohhhhhhh_." Velvet smirked.  
"And your just gonna do it? No questions asked?" Brody spoke, dumbfounded. Angelina smiled, walking past her sister with a smile on her face. She stopped, leaning over to kiss her sisters forehead. "Yeah. I have your credit card."

Brody frowned, but didn't dare say a word.  
"Have fun girls." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"You too, Brody. But not too much."


	13. what happened?

_sorry it's so short, and so late!  
next one should be up in the next 24 hours.  
_

Angelina looked at her phone.  
2:30 AM. Brody and Chris had gone out at 6. Boy couldn't have that much stamina, and Ange didn't feel like paying for a hotel.

She slid her key into the lock, to find it open. She stepped in, Velvet following behind. "Shit, they're awake Ange-" Velvet hissed, grabbing her friends shoulder to pull her back outside. Angelina held up her hand, stopping the blonde.

"No. Wait." They could clearly hear the TV. She knew what it was and a smile came to her face. Supernatural. Ange knew Sabin, and she knew he would do almost anything to get laid. Watching Supernatural at 2 in the morning wasn't one of them.

She stepped confidently into the living room, a smile plastered onto her face. "Young Brody." Brody turned around to look over the couch. Ange snorted, seeing the Ben and Jerry's sitting in her lap, wrapped up in that leopard fleece blanket she got from walmart the week earlier.

"What the hell happened..."

"Saaaaabin! What's up dawwwwwg!?" Chris laughed, closing the hotel room door behind him. Apparently an impromptu X-BOX and pizza party was thrown in his shared hotel room in his absence.

Chris laughed, looking to the floor, dropping his jacket on his bed. "You been drinking Sonj?" "Only a little mang." Chris looked to the clock, 11:30pm

Chris laughed, immediately picking up a spare controller. Alex didn't speak, just eyed the huge grin on his best friends face. Jay stared in between the two and laughed. "Okayyyy. Am I gonna be the one to ask?"

"No, I am-" Creed said, walking out of the bathroom. He took a seat in between the Canadian destroyer and EY. "What the hell happened...."


	14. slow night, so long

i'm gonna be away for a few days, so hopefully this will keep you going :)

_Chris grinned when she walked down the apartment block stairs. He eyed her up and down when he knew she wouldn't notice. He knew it was gonna be difficult not to jump her right there but did she have to wear those jeans?_

_"We gonna go or are you gonna oogle me all night, Sabin?" She smiled. He laughed. "Well maybe you shouldv'e worn a potato sack coz that's the only way I'm not gonna check you out." She couldn't help but smile at him. He got up off the car and opened her door for her. As she got in he /had/ to look down her shirt. "Damn." he whispered, trying to control himself. He got in the car and started it. "Which one?"_

_"I was thinking.. Observe and Report..."_

"Oh that movie sucked!" Sonjay yelled. The game had been paused and they all gathered around Sabin like a teenage girls slumber party. Sonjay was met with a sharp smack to the back of his cap covered head.

"Shut up and let him speak, _Retesh_." Sonjay frowned at the use of his real name, taking off his hat to rub his head. "Can I get back to the story now?" Sabin asked the group. "Good..."

_She said she loved Seth Rogen so Sabin thought he couldn't go wrong. The theater was empty. Prolly not a good sign of a new movie. Brody sat down dead centre of the theatre, telling him that they were the best seats._

_He sat, passing her a drink and some popcorn, all of which he insisted on paying for, including the tickets. "You really didn't have to buy me everything, you know." She smiled over at him._

_He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "You can just pay me back later..."_

"-And then you did her, right!?" Sonjay grinned, slapping his friends shoulder. They room rolled their eyes away from the indian man. For a guy who had got with Val, he really had no game.

"No Sonjay, I didn't." Chris sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, wondering why he was friends with these people.

_ "Wow..."  
"Yeah..."  
"That was shit."_

_Brody laughed how Chris sounded. Like pissed off but trying not to laugh. "Yeah, like really bad." Brody laughed. "I mean. I only really payed attention to half but what I actually heard was just... It was just bad." She laughed. Sabin groaned, rubbing his temples. "Aw, what's wrong Sabin?" She laughed, punching his arm._

_"Nothing." He smiled at the girl. Just that I could have been mackin' on with you for at least 90 minutes. He sighed, "I feel like going for a drive." He smiled. She smirked. "Sounds good."_

"And _then_ you did her right?"  
No one got pissed at him that time, they were all thinking the same thing. A night drive. That lasted like three hours. Of course something happened. "No. We drove. And talked. It was cool." Sabin smiled. Petey laughed, but stopped when everyone stared. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Chris smiled, standing up. "And then I took her home, and then I came back here, and wasted my time talking to you fools." Chris spoke, walking toward the bathroom, ready for a shower.

"What!? That's it!?" EY yelled. Chris turned back to the group, and smiled. "Yeah EY, that's it." Chris closed the door, turning on the shower and sitting on the closed toilet seat to take off his shoes.

_Chris walked around the car, opening the door for her. She smiled as she got out. It was alot colder than it was when they left, understandable, it was late._

_They walked back to the door, he smiled at her. "I had a really really good time. Despite the shitty weather and even shittier movie." She laughed, he grinned looking at her dimples. She was adorable and then some._

_She bit her lip, looking to the ground, then to his eyes, then his mouth and quickly back to his eyes. "Chris..." He bit his tongue, knowing what was coming. But he had to control himself. "Would you like to come upstairs with me?"_

_Would he like to?  
He would love to.  
He would kill to.  
But he couldn't._

_His mouth formed an 'O' and his hand went to his chest, pretending to be disgusted at the notion. "Why Brody Williams, I am not that kind of girl." She laughed, although feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He had to come upstairs, she needed him to. If not for the incredible sex that was sure to happen, but because she would be right, and Angelina would be wrong._

_"If I had known you just wanted to do me I wouldn't have bothered planning such an intricate date." He smirked. She bit her lip, trying not to smile. "A simple no would suffice, Sabin."_

_He smiled and quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. He left them there, letting her put her hand on his face, deepening the kiss for a moment. The second it got too heated he pulled his lips away, but let their foreheads rest against each other._

_"We're going out again." He spoke breathlessly.  
"Oh, really? What if I don't want to after this heartless rejection."  
He smiled, "Well Brody, you're gonna have to endure another oh-so horrible movie or at least dinner if you want to get into my pants." She laughed again and pulled away._

_"I'll see you, Williams." He grinned, still flushed, walking down the steps.  
"Friday." She yelled. He turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "7:30. I'll pick the movie." He smiled back at her. "It's a date."_

Sabin sighed, realizing in all the time he was thinking the bathroom had filled with steam. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. He smiled thinking to himself. Yeah, that last part he could definatley keep to himself.


	15. could you be loved?

_remember me? i'm baaaaaack.  
thank you all very, very much for being so patient._

Chris took a deep breath, wishing he considered something different than jeans and a t-shirt now. He just reminded himself of who he was about to take out, and it seemed okay again. His breath caught in his throat when Angelina opened the door. "Oh. Hey Ange, hows it go-" "Don't bother Sabin, you got one date." Ange said, not inviting him inside but leaving the door open.

He stood stunned, not knowing whether to enter or not. A few moments later Brody walked past the front door, singing some familiar tune. A second later she walked back to the door with a puzzled look on her face. "Uh. Hello?" She said. "Hey. Am I early or something?" He asked nervously, scratching his head through the Grey beanie on his head.

"No. It's just... Didn't she invite you in?" "Uh." Chris shrugged. "Excuse me for a minute." Brody turned and walked back into the apartment. Hearing what sounded like a lamp breaking and a loud scream he began to wonder what the heck was going on in there.

"Sorry about that." Brody smiled walking back to the door, fixing her hair and shirt. He smiled, puzzled. "Um. No problem?" She closed the door behind her just as they heard Ange screech. "You bitch!"

She held out her hand, he took it softly. "Lead the way Sabin..."

"Jesus Christ!" Brody laughed, almost falling into the apartment. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, thanks the amount of hair sticking to her face because of the insane rain storm they were just aught in. Sure, walking around town talking was a super sweet idea until a golf ball sized hail stone narrowly avoided Sabin's face. "I now believe global warming, because that shit is insane!" Chris yelled, closing the curtains.

"I'll get you a shirt or something, get out of those wet clothes." He stated, going to his bedroom and grabbing the first things he could find. She thanked him, retreating to the bathroom to change. He removed his own shirt, grabbing one out of the hamper and threw it over his shoulder to put on after he got two beers from the fridge. He opened one and looked over the contents of the fridge. Ketchup, mustard, a green pepper. Hardly dinner material.

"You like Chinese!?" He yelled.  
"Who doesn't." He smirked piking up the phone, hitting speed dial 9. Hey, they were men.

As soon as he finished ordering he hung up the phone, placing it back on the charger.  
"Are you trying to seduce me, Sabin?" He smiled turning around to see her in his newest Made in Detroit shirt, a pair of basketball shorts.

"Little bit." He replied with a grin.  
He handed her a beer and slipped on the shirt.

"Movie?" She asked, walking over to the book case filled with DVD's.  
"Oh, definitely." She grinned, slipping in Pulp Fiction.

"Classic." He smiled. She sat down on the couch next to him, he slid his arm around her shoulders.  
"Sorry your date got ruined." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "_My_ date?"  
"You planned it."  
"I suppose-" He sighed. "-I just hate when things don't go my way." He pouted with the last word.

She smiled, pinching his cheek. He playfully slapped her hand away and she laughed.  
"Don't go swingin' at me, Joshua." She laughed, smacking his arm back.

"Hey, I all spousal abuse on that shit!" He laughed, grabbing her arm to tickle her stomach.  
"Who said I'm your spouse, hussy?" She laughed as he held onto her arms, pinning them above her head so he had the full tickle advantage.

"Oh, that was harsh Williams." He stopped tickling for a moment, to place a hand over his heart.  
"Man up, dog." She laughed.

He began laughing along, and after a moment they were kissing.  
After another moment he was on top of her, his hand now up her shirt- and I guarantee he wasn't tickling her.  
She ran her now free hands up his sides, making his skin come up in goosebumps.

There was a knock on the door, neither moved from what they were doing.  
"Fuck dinner." Sabin whispered, moving his lips to her neck.

Another knock.  
"They'll go away." Brody whispered, lifting his shirt over his head.  
He grinned, his forehead pushed against hers.  
She pulled back to remove her shirt.

"Yo! I got your food!"  
Sabin stood, cussing his way over to the door.  
He flung it open, throwing a fifty dollar bill at the boy before slamming the door shut in his face just after grabbing the bag of food.

When he turned around Brody was fully dressed, sitting on the couch again.  
He sat next to her, opening the boxes and setting out the food.

He lent down to grab his shirt- "Leave it off."  
He turned to smirk at Brody who was watching him, chopsticks almost at her mouth.

Leaning back in his seat he smiled, settling in to enjoy the movie.


	16. heads will roll

_Quickie!_  
how good is that MCMG infomercial,  
maaaaaan, if i had $2000...

"Sabintrooooon."  
"Oh Sabintroooooon."  
"Why the hell isn't he up?"

Alex Shelley walked down the dark hallway, going to open the bedroom door with Creed and Lethal in tow. "Prolly tired after the date last night, eh?" Lethal giggled, elbowing his tag team partner in the side. Creed rolled his eyes at the older man.

"Yo Sabin, wake- Oh-"  
The three men froze, looking at the pair curled up in bed in front of them. Lethal began to chuckle, searching around in his pockets. "Oh god, Ange is gonna love this." Alex sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Alex looked up toward his gym buddies, Creed holding in a laugh- Lethal holding up a phone. "Yeah, what are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Lethal smirked, "I'm getting revenge for Sabin actually kicking me in the nuts that week on impact." "Man, sending the picture to Ange is a bit harsh man." Creed whispered, shaking his head as Lethal took the picture.

Creed narrowed his eyes at his friends, "I'm not that much of a dick man. I'm not gonna send it to Ange... Just Jamie, Maddison, Taylor, Jess, Trace and Christy..." Creed shook his head, "This is grounds for a beating."

Lethal smiled proudly, sliding the phone shut before putting it back in his pocket. "That's what you get for kickin' Black Machismo in the nuts." Alex laughed as Jay put his voice on. He shook his head, "I Cannot wait to watch Chris beat the shit out of you."


	17. the past should stay dead

"Then suicide dive through the legs, yeah?" Alex said, jumping down from the ropes. "Yeah, sure." Then you set him up for the splash, right?" Eric asked as Daniels walked to the middle of the ring. "Young makes the save, huge pop- Then Eric turns on you. We hit the MID, you go down, we win."

"Alright, sounds good." Daniels nodded, sitting down to watch Chris and Eric go through some chain wrestling. Alex sat on the rope, watching the two men spar.

"Sabin!"

The feminine screech echoed through the impact zone, stopping the boys in their tracks. "Alex. Why is Love comin' at me like that?" Chris asked, stepping away from the ropes slowly. "You don't wanna know buddy." Alex sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder before stepping away from the scene ready to unfold.

The blonde slid into the ring, stood up and immediately pointed her bright fuchsia nail in his face.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She whispered dangerously at him.

Sabin began to laugh, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"What are you talking about, Ange?"

She stabbed her recently manicured finger into his bare chest- leaving a mark.

"Don't play dumb with me, Harter. I've seen the picture!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What!?"

Ange reached into her back pocket, sneering at the Detroit native.

She slid her phone open. "This!"

Chris' eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What the fu-"

"That's what I said!" She screamed at him, poking him again, almost drawing blood.

"Ange! Jesus! I don't know anything-" He looked to his friends for support, everyone staring at him wide eyed. Apart from Lethal, who was looking at his shoelaces- whistling.

"Jamar, you bastard!" Chris yelled, before Ange brought his attention back to her with another poke to the chest.

"It's bad enough you defile my sister, but showing ALL my friends!" She yelled.

"Ange it wasn't me, and I didn't-"

"You didn't what, Sabin?"

Chris looked around the arena, a group had formed, all staring right at him.

"Uh. Can we continue this conversation in private?"

"Hell no!" Ange screamed, crossing her arms.

Sabin leaned closer. "We didn't. Uh. Yaknow. Do it." He whispered.

Ange's eyes went wide. "Oh. Ohhhhh. Really?" Her tone softened, she nearly laughed.

"What he say, Ange!" James storm yelled across the ring.

"Uh. Nothing. He did- said. Nothing." She sounded suprised, confused even.

"But she want's to." Ange spoke, as if not believing him.

"Well. We havent."

There was silence.

"Why?" She asked.

Sabin raked a hand over his face, "Okay, so your pissed at me for doing it- Now, your pissed I didn't?" He pleaded.

She held her hands up in defense. "Oh. No. I guess that's fine."

"Alright. I'm gonna get back to work." Chris sighed, already sick of all the attention.

Ange tried to close her slack jaw. "Okay. Carry on then."

Chris turned to his partner, taking a deep breath. "Good lookin' out, bro." He spoke, punching Alex in the arm- hard.

"Ow! Jesus! It's not like I took the picture!" Alex groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah Sabin, it's not like he told everyone you two didn't even do it!" Lethal yelled.

Sabin groaned. The group of spectators hadn't quite left yet.

"What did Jamar just say?" Lauren asked anyone who was listening.

"He said Sabin couldn't seal the deal!" Storm laughed.


	18. slide

_Quick one for now, expect another tonight.  
I'm on a roll, keep those reviews comin' you sweethearts!_

"Heeeeey, cutie."  
Brody grinned as she turned around, instantly swept up into the arms of Chris friggin' Sabin.

"How's your day going?"  
"How could it not be going great when I get to see your hot ass so often?" The pair giggled, kissing each other quickly.

"Okay, seriously, that's fucking disgusting."  
Chris placed Brody back on her feet, frowning in Jess-ODB-Kresa spoke with complete sincerity as Traci and Val giggled.

THe couple hung their heads like kids told to stay out of the cookie jar. "Well. I came to ask you something-" Chris smiled, changing the subject. Brody smiled at him as he picked up her hand. "Ya know, Alex and I are going to Cali for comicon... I want you to come with..." Brody grinned, "Of course I will babe!" He grinned, kissing her quickly. "I'm so glad you said yes!" He squeezed her hand, cheeks rosy red and grin wide. "I've gotta go talk to Lex but I'll see you later right?" She nodded, pecking him one last time. Chris seemed to glide down the hall, and around the corner.

"Brody loves Chri-issss!" Traci and Val sing-songed in time. Brody rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Shut uuuuuup." She whined. Traci laughed, pointing in her face. "You're not denying it."

"Oh my god Traci, it's been a month- month and a week."  
"But who's counting?" Jess snorted, before receiving a smack to the arm.  
"Hey, owwww!"

"You know, you two are getting pretty serious for a girl who screamed 'I'll never need another man agaiiiin!' off the roof of the hard rock hotel." Val smirked. Brody sighed, after the wedding incident the girls did everything they could to get her out of bed- As it turned out, all she needed was a tub of mint-chocolate chip and a bottle of grey-goose vodka.

"Yeah, first it's traveling together... Then moving in and then BOOM!-" Jess remarked, getting cut off by Brody's hand over her mouth. "Don't go where I think your going, Kressa." She spoke with a sincere seriousness. "What? I was gonna say knocked up?"

Traci put a hand on Brody's shoulder. "Babe... Have you told him about Phil-" "No. Not yet. But soon." Traci gave Brody that motherly look she had gotten so good at. "I promise Traci." She nodded.

Val slung an arm over Brody's shoulders, "We better get you ready for this trip little miss." She grinned. "Ready? How do I need to get ready?" Val looked at Brody as if she were insane. "Shopping. Duh."


	19. if you find yourself caught in love

_thanks ladies, your amaaaazing!_

"Nervous?" Brody asked. Chris looked away from the mirror to his girlfriend. "Not at all." He smiled, placing down the electric razor. Brody sat on the bathroom counter of the hotel, next to the mirror as she watched Chris get ready for his match. He took a step to be standing in between her legs. He handed her a small green pot of hair gel and she smiled, opening it and taking a small amount onto her fingers.

"Not even a little?" She asked, parting his hair for him- beginning to style it. He lay both hands flat on her jean covered thighs. "I'm gonna start getting nervous if you keep asking me." She giggled, "Sorry." He leaned in for a kiss. "S'okay, how am I lookin?" He asked, turning back to the mirror.

She laughed at the pout he pulled, checking out his hair. "You're so vain." He grinned at her, "Takes alot of time to look this good ya know?" She laughed again as he began peppering kisses over her shoulders. Chris glanced at his watch. "Dang, gotta get changed." He turned, grabbing his bag. "You gonna give me some privacy?"

Brody bit down on her bottom lip, big brown eyes staring right at him, shaking her head back and forth and kicking her legs in mid air. "Nope." He laughed, getting his stuff together. He slid off his shirt, "Dayummm" Brody grinned at him. He threw his head back, laughing. "Did you just day 'dayummm?'" She began to laugh too, realizing how stupid it sounded.

She covered her mouth laughing, she had this laugh- It was infectious to him. It was raspy, and giggly and she would snort if something was especially funny. and she didn't care. and he fucking loved it.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. He fucking loved her.  
"You okay babe?" She asked, jumping off the counter, brushing past him.

He stuttered for a moment. "Yeah. I think I am."


	20. so this is continuous happiness?

The crowd went insane: drunk college kids heckling, girls screaming, nerds... being nerds. Chris and Alex really looked like stars up in that ring. These people had probably never even heard of TNA before and they all looked completely captivated by the fast paced back and forth.

Chris climbed to the top rope, ready to hit a sick clothesline. For a moment he looked to the crowd and instantly spotted her. He grinned, he winked, she melted. There was no doubt she was completely attracted to him, who wouldn't be? But now, there was something different.

"They look good, don't they?"  
Brody smiled when she saw who it was.  
"Yeah Christy, they do."

She grinned. "You're really into him, aren't ya?"  
Brody began to blush, suddenly finding the floor super interesting.  
"Aw, how cute!" Christy laughed, clapping her hands for a moment.

"Well, if it's any help I can tell he loves you back." Christy smiled, thinking she was helping somehow. "What?" Christy looked confused, "I said I can tell he loves you back." Brody began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, Christy. That's sweet n' all buuut. It really hasn't been long eno-" Christy held up her hand to silence her. "Whatever you say, B."

Brody turned back to the match. Chris and Alex were standing in the middle of the ring, panting with their amrs held high. Her heart beat faster, her legs turned to jelly. Oh fuck, she really was in love with him.


	21. all hail the heartbreaker

continuing the great tradition of taylor-hate.  
really, cannot stand the girl...

Chris sighed, trying to massage out a pain in his neck. It'd been nagging him for the past week. Ever since he found out his latest story line. Latest story line with him and Alex and... Taylor.

He bent over, tightening his boots again. They were due at the tunnel in ten, and Alex was still on the phone. He stood up, trying to stretch his back out.

"Uh. Hey, Chris." He turned to see Taylor, standing in the door. He had to wonder how long she'd been standing there, but for the sake of his career he would be civil. I mean, that whole _thing_ was like ages ago now.

He plastered on a smile- "Hey, Taylor. Ready to beat the shit out of Maddison?" She laughed. Like, alot. He smiled in response _It really wasn't that funny._

"Yeah, I just wanted to come see you before hand- Talk about this whole storyline thing-" "Yeah-" Chris spoke, cutting her off. "I talked to Dixie and she understood about the whole _thing_-" Taylor sighed. He was still referring to it as _the thing._

"-She told me all about what you said, about being adults and I couldn't agree more." Taylor frowned, nodding her head, staring at the floor.

"Babe-"

Her ears perked up. Did he just call her babe?

She looked up at him, ready to shoot back the smooth old 'Takes one to know one' Until she noticed the girl sucking his face off.

That Brody girl.

He grinned as he pulled away from her, pure adoration reflecting in each others eyes. Taylor sneered. Seriously, these two had been dating for like four months and they were still acting like this? Sickening.

"Uh. Babe. Brody. You've met Taylor, right?" Chris grinned, pointing to the blonde Canadian. Brody smiled. "Yeah, Ange introduced us." "Yeah. She did." Taylor replied.

"Look. I really appreciate you putting that whole mistake behind us, Tay." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. The way a brother does to a sister. "It really means alot to me."

She held in a sigh. He was just too perfect.

Apart from that whole having a _girlfriend _thing.

But Taylor could change that.


	22. the waters rising up

This ones for TJ Sparkles, who's messages have kept me sane.  
I LOVE YOU AND WANNA MARRY YOU & YOUR STORIES!!!!!!!

"You sure you don't want me to drive, babe?"

The question fell on deaf ears. It was Christmas eve, it was snowing, and Brody was going at least 40 over the speed limit. Chris could already tell she was on edge yesterday. She smiled and played the adoring girlfriend in front of Taylor but he could just tell (mostly because Ange had told him) she wasn't happy about the angle. And of course, where they were headed didn't help her bitter mood either.

"We're here." She spoke, swinging the car into a clear driveway on the left side of the road.  
"Whoa." Chris' mouth hang open, looking over the house. "Look Chris, I know you're all psyched and whatever to be meeting my family but you have to understand-" "That you're loaded?" "Chris, pay attention."

She pushed his face to look at her instead of at her childhood home. "My Mom-" "Yeah, I know- she's young." Brody sighed, ever since she'd agreed to let him come home with her for Christmas eve the previous night he'd been bouncing around like a little kid. "No, Chris-" He looked back to the house as he heard the front door open. "My Mom-" "IS HOT!" Chris exclaimed, looking at the almost too young brunette, waving at them from the door. "Chris!" Brody yelled. "What?" he grinned, turning to lay a kiss on his girlfriends cheek. "Now I can see where you get it from-" He finished the sentence with a long kiss on the lips, before racing out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

Brody groaned. _Fuckin' charmer.  
_"Baby!" The older woman grinned, her hands slipping out of her too-tight-for-a-mom jeans to wave at them. "Hiya, Mother." Brody smiled, leading Chris up the garden path to say hello.

"Chris, this is my mother-"  
"Oh, that makes me sound so old! Please, call me Marie." She smiled at him as he stepped forward to shake her hand. He stuck it out, but Marie just laughed. "Oh, silly! We hug in this house!" She grinned, wrapping her too-tight-for-a-mom sweater covered arms around him, squeezing him oh-so tight. Brody covered her face in embarrassment, and Chris didn't know where to look. His face was inches from his girlfriends mothers boobs, his girlfriend wasn't happy and his hands were dangerously close to grabbing ass.

"Oh! It's so good to finally meet you!" Marie grinned, pulling back to catch her breath then going in for another hug. Chris had to laugh. "You too, M-Marie." "Oh, we never thought Buttercup would ever date again after Phil-" "MOM, shouldn't you get back to the cooking- I smell something burning." Brody snapped. "Oh! The turkey! Could I ask for a hand from your hunky boyfriend?" Marie smiled, linking her arm with Chris'

"I'll be right in Marie, just give me a sec with our Buttercup here." Chris smiled warmly, earning a girlish giggle from a now blushing Marie. She walked inside, closing the front door as Sabin leaned into his girlfriend. "Your mothers very friendly." He whispered in her ear, planting a kiss below it.

Brody lay a hand on his chest to push him away. "If your not careful you might end up my step-dad." Chris laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh babe, you're being dramatic!" She sighed, trying to pull away from him. "Let me go Chris, I just wanna get this over with." She groaned as she dodged his attempts to kiss her.

"One kiss, then inside." He spoke with his full lips puckered out.  
She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine." She huffed, as if she didn't enjoy kissing him.

She lent up, letting him plant a long kiss on his lips.  
As she pulled away he smiled triuphantly but could see she just wasn't happy.

"Hey." He stated, trying to catch her eyes- she was looking eerywhere but him.  
"What?" She asked, finally looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

He smiled sweetly. "I love you."


End file.
